Un extraño Triangulo amoroso
by Junengrey
Summary: Si es Sorato no es tan extraño, Si es Junato tampoco lo es,¿pero que pasa cuando Sora se interesa por Jun a la vez que yamato también lo hace? de Novios a Rivales 1 paso ese paso Jun SoratoxJunatoxJunora
1. Inicio de confusiones

**Malditas confusiones**

**Jun P O V**

"_Cuando lo vi a el abrasándola en el concierto de su banda, cuando eran atacados por un Darktyranomon, lo vi protegiendo a esa muchacha, no pude actuar en ese momento, mi prioridad era proteger a Momoe del derrumbe, así que hice lo que estaba a mi alcancé y obviamente me gane una que otra herida aparte de mi corazón pero eran heridas superfluas, y desde allí comprendí que Yamato Ishida, era un imposible para mí, igual y exactamente como lo fue Osamu, si bien alcance el corazón de el, cuando el me lo demostró, tubo que morir en un instante frente a mis ojos y a los de Ken y desde ese día Ken y Yo decidimos fingir no conocernos._

_Yo era uno de los elegidos formaba grupo con Ryo Akiyama y Ken ichijouji en el pasado, pero después de la muerte de Osamu, Ryo Akiyama se olvido de todos nosotros y nos abandonó, Ken cambio de actitud sus ojos dulces ya no tenían ese brillo así que se fue también y quedamos los 3 completamente solos, pero para mí no fue tan eterno, conocí a Irumi, Rem, Naku y Derk, y formamos el grupo anarquista de la estrella roja, éramos participantes del torneo D1, y nuestras tácticas, eran engañar al jurado del torneo, haciéndoles creer que nosotras siendo humanas interveníamos en el combate con nuestro contrincante y que matábamos a los digimons oponentes con nuestras propias manos, cosa que no era así obviamente y esto le constaba a las bestias sagradas._

_Obviamente los digimons oponentes a nosotros perdían el combate, pero jamás morían, el engaño tenía un propósito, que pararan a como de lugar ese absurdo torneo, que solo serviría para hacer más fuerte a Ryo Akiyama mi ex compañero de aventuras, aun que este ultimo ignoraba ese propósito, pero durante el torneo muchas vidas de digimons fueron perdidas en vano, y no éramos precisamente nosotros los causantes._

_En ese torneo, fue cuando vi a la Muchacha que hace unos instantes era abrazada por Yamato, su nombre era Sora Takenouchi, a Mi digimons Renamon le toco combatir contra su Biyomon, para mi Renamon no fue difícil derrotar a Biyomon, puesto que estábamos en niveles muy diferentes, yo entrenaba todos los días con Renamon en el digimundo, así que era algo bastante fácil para mí vencer a mi contrincante, pero al único q no pude derrotar fue a Ryo Akiyama, como odiaba a ese tipo a veces._

_Por supuesto cuando lo supo los odio a todos por lo que Gennai se vio obligado a borrarnos la memoria, aun que conmigo solo le resulto temporalmente, yo acabo de recuperarla._

_Lo raro de todo esto, es que cuando la vi abrazada por el chico que supuestamente me gustaba, no la odie, fue muy raro aquello, supuse que tal vez lo de Yamato con esto era un simple capricho y para salirme con la mía pretendí estar "enamorada" de un tal "Shuu Kido", que apenas conocí, por mi hermano Daisuke._

_Pero lo que aún ronda por mi cabeza es por que no odio a Sora, por ser la que Yamato escogió como novia, admito que sentí celos, pero por alguna extraña razón no la odie a ella, si no que odie a Yamato por abrazarla por ser el quien estaba allí y no yo…un momento! ¿Qué rayos acabo de pensar? , eso es imposible!."_

**Fin de Jun P O V**

**Odaiba 3 de marzo de el año 2003 7:30 A.m.**

Los cielos de dicho barrio, daban paso a la luz del día si bien, no era un día con Sol, este mostraba su presencia con la claridad y a la vez oscuridad de las nubes, en uno de los edificios una chica de cabellos alborotados y de color rojizo castaño, tomaba sus cosas eh iba a la Universidad Todai, a pesar de no aparentar ser un genio, pues ella lo era, simplemente le molestaba demostrar que tenía cerebro, ya que no le gustaba que la tildaran de "cerebrito o nerd" aun que su vestimenta decía todo lo contrario a lo que era ser popular o fenómeno ñoño de escuela, vestía unos pantalones negros rotos con 2 correas de puntas metálicas, de estas colgaban cadenas, y alfileres de gancho lo cual tanbien llevaba en sus orejas con otras cadenas a modo de pircings (imagínense los "pircings de Arashi de _Paradise Kiss_ si no lo conocen escriban "Arashi paradise kiss" en el Google) Usaba una polera con franjas roja con negras (así como Fredy de Pesadilla) rasgada igual que los pantalones pero sujeta con más alfileres de gancho.

Su Maquillaje consistía en los ojos delineados de color negro y piel muy pálida, aun que eso ya era natural en ella.

Tomo sus cosas y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, y en el camino, iba corriendo con un montón de maletas y cartulinas que no veía por donde iba, y fue así como choco contra alguien cayendo irremediablemente al suelo lo mismo le pasó a esa persona con la que había chocado, más esta ultima, se paro y se ofreció a ayudar a levantarse mientras la chica de vestimenta punk, se disculpaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, como muestra de dolor en su trasero por el golpe.

-_"Perdone, no vi donde iba"-_se disculpo Jun Motomiya.

-_"No te preocupes, ¿estas bien?"-_Pregunto la voz proveniente de aquella persona masculina por cierto.

Esa voz se le hizo demasiado familiar a Jun, por lo que ella decidió abrir los ojos para corroborar si estaba en lo correcto.

Exactamente era quien ella pensaba, es que sus ojos Azules rasgados, y cabellera dorada delataba su presencia, era Yamato Ishida, vestido de negro por completo como siempre.

Yamato la miro y se sorprendió a ver que quien estaba en el suelo, se trataba de la fan que tal vez para el fue la más desesperante en algún momento, pero recordó que esta brillaba por su ausencia después del incidente de aquel concierto en donde se hizo novio de Sora, ya no la veía en sus conciertos, lo que para el en un principio era un alivio, pero ahora que la veía no sabía si sentirse arrepentido de cómo la había tratado, o seguir tratándola así, en el caso de que ella se le lanzara a sus brazos como su fan histérica.

Sin embargo la mano de Yamato seguía en espera de que Jun la tomara para poder pararse, pero ocurrió algo opuesto a lo que Yamato imaginaba.

Sintió como un golpe suave pero a la vez lleno de desprecio se azotaba en su mano, con la mano de a quien pretendía ayudar.

La mirada de Jun era una mirada llena de odio, hacia el rubio, pero no era mirada de despecho, era una mirada diferente un odio diferente había en ese mirar de la chica.

-_"No te preocupes, no necesito tu ayuda, de todos modos muchas gracias"-_dijo con una frialdad increíble para el rubio, mientras ella recogía sus cosas y volvía a tomar rumbo a su destino, su Universidad.

**P O V Yamato Ishida**

"_Esta chica, la verdad es que no la veía desde el día de la batalla contra Malonmyotismon_, _pero en ese entonces ya comenzaba a ignorarme, lo cual en ese instante me parecía un alivio._

_Por poco pensé que intervendría en la relación que llevaba con Sora, pero veo que no fue así._

_Un día me entere por Jyou Kido que ella salía con su hermano mayor Shuu, lo cual me causo satisfacción, en un principio, por 2 razones la primera es que por alguna vez me dejaría en paz, pero la otra era que por fin ella iba a ser feliz y correspondida, pero esta última razón en este tiempo ,ese pensamiento se me ah descartado, ya no me hacía sentir satisfecho ni mucho menos feliz por ella, o por Shuu, no al contrario, esta repentina ausencia de Jun, comenzó a volverse una especie de vacío en mí._

_Necesitaba que ella me acosara, me persiguiera otra vez, debo admitir que la adrenalina que sentía cuando huía de ella me agradaba algunas veces, es más cuando se termino el "campamento" y me quede a solas con ella, no me fue desagradable su presencia, parecía tan feliz mirándome mis caras de desconcierto, pero derepente esa mirada cambiaba a una melancolía, y siempre pensé que la razón era que yo resultaba ser un tanto cortante con ella, pero no, algo en mí decía que tenía otra mirada en ello, otro sentimiento._

_No le eh dicho a Sora sobre este sentimiento de vacío que me causa Jun, y eso que nosotros nos contamos casi todo, pero siento que si le cuento, ella se enojara conmigo y terminara por cortar nuestra relación, pero no es esa consecuencia la que me molesta, me molesta el hecho de hacerle algún daño a ella y el hecho de sentirme culpable por ello._

_Y es con Jun que me ocurre eso, es que a lo mejor ¿será verdad que si le cuento ello le haré daño de verdad?, digo es solo una fan, pero no debería preocuparme la actitud que Jun tenga conmigo ahora, pero aún así me concierne y no tengo idea el por que._

_La mirada de Jun ahora realmente me desconcertó, si bien me sorprendía que ahora estuviera ausente de mis conciertos y ahora que la encontré por casualidad, e intente ser amable con su persona, no solo rechazó que la ayudara a levantarse del suelo, con un desplante de desprecio, si no que su mirada llena de odio no parecía odio de despecho por todo lo que le hice, parecía que la mirada que me brindaba, fuera que yo era un estorbo, una piedra en su zapato, algo que tal vez yo tenga y ella desea._

_En fin podría pretender que su mirada rencorosa no me afecto en nada, pero vaya que sí lo hizo, me duele que ella me mire así, y es que realmente me siento muy mal, de que su mirada ni siquiera venga de el odio del despecho, si no de que soy un estorbo para ella."_

**Fin del P O V Yamato Ishida**

**Odaiba 3 de marzo del año 2003 6:50 P.M.**

La secundaria de Odaiba estaba cerca, se escuchaba el golpecito de una pelota de Tenis chocando con una raqueta, y es que un partido de tenis femenino se llevaba a cabo el patio de la secundaria, una chica de cabello anaranjado, descansaba sentada mientras tomaba un refresco, a pesar de haber ganado el partido, no se sentía completa.

Hace unos meses ella se le había declarado a Yamato Ishida, su intención al salir con el no era por que estaba enamorada de el, si no que quería causarle celos a Taichi Yagami, que parecía pensar más en el fútbol que en ella.

Pero su plan no funciono, si bien Yamato parecía interesado en ella Taichi no mostraba nada de celos por aquello, es más hasta la apoyaba en su relación con Yamato, y como no quería terminar la relación en un periodo tan corto decidió seguir con el hasta que ya no diera más, o con la esperanza de que algún día ella se enamoraría de el por costumbre, sin embargo se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba equivocada otra vez.

Lo peor no era el que ella estaba con Yamato ahora por compromiso u obligación, si no que Taichi su verdadero amor, salía con Mimi Tachikawa, y era a ella a la cual le daban celos enorme, de verlos juntos, y cada día que pasaba más se arrepentía de su decisión.

Ella se había propuesto ahora, en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía a los vestidores a tomar una ducha, en terminar la relación con Yamato, acabar de una vez con todas con la farsa, se sentía culpable, vacía e inútil.

Se vistió y salio del camerino, para irse a casa.

Caminaba a pasos lentos y desganados por sus calles, cabizbaja, ensimismada, prácticamente en su desolado y vacío mundo que se formaba en su mente y corazón.

Se paro en la vereda a esperar la luz verde del semáforo así que por cosa de instinto miro al frente dejando esa posición de cabizbaja que hace un instante tenía, y fue allí cuando su vista le regalo una imagen de una persona que caminaba en sentido contrario a ella, la chica de unos cabellos alborotados, aquella que no aparecía en los conciertos de Yamato hace ya bastante tiempo, Sora lo notaba por que sus gritos de fangirl fueron ausentes por ese tiempo.

A Sora no le molestaba la presencia de esta chica, al contrario, le parecía simpática, aun que estuviera enamorada de su novio, además valoro que ella no se metiera en esa relación que ella tenía con Yamato, lo cual describía a Jun para ella, como una chica de principios y que no era tan "obsesiva" como Yamato solía llamarla en algunas conversaciones.

Sin embargo a pesar de lo bueno que ella consideraba que la chica no se metiera en su relación ella estaba conciente que quería que cualquier cosa forzosa se interpusiera entre ellos 2 para tener que ahorrase de terminar con la relación y Jun podría haber sido una buena opción, pero como Jun no dio luces de presencia, en los próximos recitales, ni en la vida de Yamato, Sora había dado por olvidada aquella idea, sin embargo había algo que la inquietaba cuando ella miraba a Jun.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos iba Sora que no se dio cuenta que estaba a mitad de la calle y que el semáforo ya estaba en rojo, y que un camión se aproximaba con rapidez a ella.

Quedo paralizada de terror que su cerebro no sabía como ordenarle a sus piernas a que se movieran, sintió el fin de su vida, recordó por un segundo escenas importantes de su vida, el digimundo, Biyomon, su madre, su padre, su amiga Mimi, Yamato, todos sus amigos, y seres queridos, pero el ultimo al llegar a sus pensamientos fue Taichi, el chico que le robaba el sueño y que ahora con su inminente muerte tendría que decirle un triste adiós.

Cuando con lágrimas en el rostro la chica esperaba la muerte, noto que derepente unos fuertes brazos la tomaban por los hombros y la desplazaban a una velocidad humanamente rápida hasta la vereda.

Sintió un golpe fuerte en su espalda, y un peso sobre ella, aparte de una respiración demasiado cercana a su rostro, abrió sus llorosos ojos para ver quien la salvó.

Como la persona estaba a contraluz de u farol de palo de poste, no pudo ver su rostro pero si la silueta de su cabeza, cabellos alborotados, por unos instantes pensó que se trataba de Taichi, pero al notar como 2 bultos voluminoso chocaba contra sus senos, supo que no era el y que más bien era una chica, y de allí recordó a quien había visto segundos antes de cruzar la calle.

-_"…Jun"- _alcanzó a decir entre su asombro Sora quien tenía un surco de lagrimas en su cara.

-_"¿Estas bien?"-_Pregunto fría pero con preocupación la mencionada.

-_"Si muchas gracias"-_ dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Jun tomo la mano de Sora, y la jaló para que esta pudiera pararse, pero fue tanta fuerza la que empleo que lo que consiguió fue que Sora cayera otra vez, pero esta vez no contra el suelo, si no contra el cuerpo de su salvadora.

Inmediatamente Sora se sonrojo, estaba demasiado cerca la una de la otra, que casi no cabía aire entre ellas 2, Sora no dejaba de mirarla a la cara a pesar de su fuerte carmesí en las mejillas, Sora no pudo evitar notar que esta chica tenía un bestial parecido con Taichi, pero su piel era más pálida y tersa, pero su mirada era prácticamente la misma.

-_"Lo siento"-_alcanzo a decir Jun mientras soltaba a Sora después de asegurarse de que podría mantener el equilibrio por si sola.

Jun tomo su camino como planeaba hacerlo antes de encontrarse con Sora, mientras esta última quedaba en un estado pensativo.

*******************************P O V Sora*****************************

"_¿Qué fue eso?, siento que la cabeza me da vueltas en este instante, esta chica, naturalmente podría resultarme una molestia, después de todo fue admiradora de mi novio durante mucho tiempo, pero, ¿Por qué es todo lo contrario?, es más ahora siento que el estorbo no es ella, si no mi novio, pero ¿por que?, acepto que nunca lo ame, como ame a Taichi._

_Para mi Yamato era una opción para sacarle celos a Taichi, es verdad que tuve más opciones, pero Yamato era más accesible._

_Yamato quería deshacerse de Jun, y fue por eso que acepto que fuéramos novios, de hecho eso lo supe desde un principio puesto que el me lo dijo sin pelos en la lengua, y esto provoco que yo también le digiera mis verdaderas razones por la que quería iniciar un noviazgo con el._

_Y así pusimos plan en marcha a este plan, pero no vimos resultados en este, acepto que pasaba buenos momentos con el cuando teníamos que demostrar nuestro "amor", pero siempre fue algo falso y comenzaba a notarse más cuando ya pasaban meses en donde Jun estaba ausente en la vida de el, creo que comenzaba a extrañarla, y yo podría haberme sentido celosa, y lo hice, pero mis celos no eran por que el tuviera un interés en ella, mi verdadero miedo era de que ella recuperara ese sentimiento por el, era una paranoia constante._

_Siempre me preguntaba donde estaba ella ahora, y ahora de pura casualidad me la vuelvo a encontrar, realmente me daban ganas de verla, o por lo menos, de consolarme con que este en estos momentos sola, ya que Taichi esta con Mimi y en parte fue por eso que nuestro plan no funcionó._

_Y Ahora nuestro plan se vuelve en nuestra contra, de novios , de amigos, pasamos a ser rivales._

_Y es por que se perfectamente que Jun le agrada a Yamato, tanto como me agrada a mí._

***************************Fin de P O V de Sora****************************

El Cielo tomaba un tono oscuro indicando que el día se terminaba.

En la cima de un edificio de Tokio se dibujaba la sombra femenina de Jun y de un ser que estaba a su lado.

-_"¿Estas listo para la acción,….Renamon?-_Preguntaba con regocijo Jun Motomiya como si algo interesante estuviera a punto de Ocurrir.

-_"Si Jun"-_ Respondió con tono inerte el digimon.

En el mar que se podía ver desde esa altura entre el horizonte y el cielo, se dibujaba una sombra en forma de calamar, era tan grande y oscuro que se confundía con la oscuridad de la noche que se avecinaba, y por eso muy pocos notaban la presencia de aquel ser.

**CONTINUARA**

**Holas vuelvo con mis fanfics, y si se dan cuenta también pondré algo de Junora.**

**En lo personal no me gusta Sora, pero pensé que sería interesante emparejarla con Jun, digo también para variar un poco, y también sería interesante viniendo de mí xD**

**En fin espero que les guste.**


	2. Cadena de celos

**Notas: Digimon no me pertenece, solo es una historia basada en algún pensamiento o idea q se me ah ocurrido.**

**Aun q sean 2 reviews los q haya recibido, voy a apreciarlos y daré continuación a EL FANFIC Junato vs Junora.**

**Capitulo 2 cadenas de Celos**

**3 de marzo del 2003 7:30 PM**

Llegaba a su casa cansada de todo, de estudiar, de la practica de tenis, de haber pensado innumerable veces, en como terminar una relación, con su novio, al que nunca amo, y aun que trato de hacerlo, no fue posible, pero en el fondo ella sabía que aquel sentimiento tan falso en ellos, había sido algo mutuo, el tampoco la amaba, y para cualquier chica que tuviera la "suerte" de estar a su lado, el tener la certeza de un amor falso, sería algo horrible y humillante, sin embargo, para Sora Takenouchi, no era así, ella sentía hasta cierto punto, alivio, si eso era lo que sentía, el hecho de que al terminar la relación con su novio Yamato, no la haría sentir culpa por algún daño emocional, que podría provocar esta decisión, estaba claro que aquel daño, no existiría en el, sería reemplazada por la característica indiferencia del portador del emblema de la amistad.

Había llegado a la triste conclusión de que su verdadero amor era nada más que algo inalcanzable para ella, y ese limite entre la amistad y el amor que ella sentía por el, era una chica, su mejor amiga, Mimi Tachikawa, y Traicionar a una amiga era algo que Sora Takenouchi jamás se permitiría, así que a Taichi a pesar de quererlo tanto, ya había renunciado a el.

Pero su cabeza no estaba completamente vacía de, alguna persona que inconcientemente, podría haber provocado seducción en la joven chica, otra chica 3 años mayor que ella, y a pesar de que para Sora, el hecho de interesarle alguien de esa manera y que para colmo era de su mismo sexo, había sido un tema taboo, ocasionado por la crianza que le había otorgado su familia de costumbres conservadoras, era inevitable, que Sora quisiera por lómenos romper con esa norma que establecía a su criada manera de ser.

Esta chica había despertado en ella, no solo nostalgia por que le recordaba a Taichi, si no que también pudo darse cuenta o al menos eso creía, de que no había límites para alcanzar lo inalcanzable, y era que no había nadie en medio de ella y su nueva obsesión que pudiera hacerla sentir culpable de dañar, si la persona que estuviera al medio, fuera desconocida, Sora se atrevería perfectamente a sobrepasar ese límite, sin embargo, si había alguien, pero ella no sabía, no solo había alguien desconocido si no que también alguien conocido entre ellas 2, y este tenía 2 conexiones con ella, Novios y Amigos, y aun que no se sentiría culpable por romper el primer lazo, el segundo le dolería si es que ella llegaba a enterarse claro, pero el destino es tan carbonero, que tal vez no pasara tanto tiempo en que ella lo supiera, por la boca del mismo involucrado.

*************************P.O.V Sora*******************************

_Vaya estupidez, ni que estuviera enamorada de esa chica, ella , es solo una ex admiradora de Yamato y Yamato jamás la quiso, entonces,¿ que es lo que me pasa?, ¿por que no puedo sacármela de la maldita cabeza?,¿ es que acaso tengo miedo, de que si termino con Yamato se quede con el?, pero eso es una locura , yo no amo a Yamato, yo amo a Taichi y aun que es un imposible, lo amo a el, pero entonces que Rayos, pinta esta chica en mi cabeza, que malditas sensaciones me trae._

_*****************************Fin de P.O.V de Sora***********************_

Los pensamientos de las chica, son interrumpidos por un horrible estruendo que suena en las cercanías de su casa, se asusta, va corriendo a la ventana para ver de que se trata, y ve que a lo lejos, en el cielo se empieza a dibujar humo, a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar se puede divisar como espesa nube gris en el azulino cielo a punto de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Un pequeño pájaro de tono rosa, hace aparición en la sala de estar, Biyomon, quien se acerca a su compañera y le dice en un tono alarmante.

-"_Sora, Koishirou acaba de mandar un email, tenemos que ir al centro de Shibuya, un digimon esta atacando la ciudad".-_Advirtió el digimon con el propósito de que Sora procesara rápidamente el mensaje en su cabeza y respondiera un "Si", en corto tiempo, ya que el tiempo, era lo menos que debía perderse.

Y así, el digimon ave y la chica tomaron lo que necesitaban y corrieron rápidamente fuera de su casa, para tomar movilización hacia el lugar de los hechos aun que sabrían que no podrían llegar tan lejos por corte de caminos, haría lo que pudieran para llegar al lugar.

**Centro de Shibuya 8:05 P.M.**

El lugar era un caos, muchas ko-gals, yamambas, visual Kei fans, y alguno que otro grupo de las numerosas tribus urbanas de Japón que se reúnen alrededor y a las cercanías del edificio 109 de Shibuya, Corrían aterrorizados, para evitar morir poco menos, por un Digimon en forma de calamar que había salido de la oscuridad del mar, para "Jugar" y hacer de los edificios del lugar su maqueta con propósitos destructivos, y por supuesto, el joven elegido de la amistad que vivía en esa localidad no tardo en aparecer con su digimon Gabumon , para hacerle frente a esta criatura. Un Gesomon de tamaño colosal, capaz de pasar a llevar con sus tentáculos cualquier edificio que se pusiera en su camino.

_-"Gabumon digievols a…Garurumon"-_Gritaba el digimon mientras su apariencia maduraba y evolucionaba a un digimon con aspecto de lobo blanco con rayas azules.

-"_Aullido Explosivo"_-Casteaba su ataque mientras lo ejecutaba, pero no tuvo éxito y por desgracia, perdió la oportunidad de volver a digievolucionar en Wargarurumon, al recibir un duro golpe de uno de los tentáculos del digimon en forma de calamar blanco.

Por suerte aparecieron, Taichi, Mimi, Jyou, Koishirou, Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, Iori con sus respectivos digimons, para ayudar a hacer frente a este digimon que atacaba a la ciudad como si de una mala película de maqueta japonesa se tratase.

Sin embargo, con todas las digievoluciones posibles para nuestros amigos fue imposible, y para ayudar o empeorar las cosas desde el cielo se oye el casteo conocido de un digimon amigo.

-_-"Meteoros fugaces"-_Esto era casteado por un digimon en forma de fénix, mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego Gensomon.

Sora se encontraba para su próxima desgracia, en el pie de su digimon Birdramon, la evolución de Biyomon, y ¿Por qué digo para su "próxima desgracia?" fácil! uno de los tentáculos de Gesomon, va directamente hacia el lugar en donde se encuentra la desafortunada Sora que esta a punto de ser embestida por aquella extremidad.

Por breves segundos la vida de la chica paso como en una especia de proyecciones rápidas de imágenes y acontecimientos felices , tristes de su existencia, que ahora para ella, se volvía miserable, al sentir la muerte tan cerca, pero como en un rato anterior, cuando estuvo a punto de ser atropellada, sintió un dejavu, esto ya lo vivió, la cercanía a la muerte ya lo vivió, pero ahora no habría nada posible que pudiera salvarla, solo un milagro podría salvarla, pero ¿Quién dijo que los milagros no podrían existir en estas circunstancias?.

Y el Milagro tenía forma de Humano zorro, con una túnica, y un pincel grande en sus brazos, que se interponía entre el tentáculo y el pie del digimon fénix.

_-"bonhitshusen"-_Casteaba esta criatura, mientras con su pincel, dibujaba un kanji en el aire, que tomaba un color verde.

El calamar no pudo esquivar el ataque, y se debilito, para que luego una Humana que se encontraba en un edificio cercano, tomara una lapto la abriera y así pudiera transportar al calamar, al digimundo.

Pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles como planteaba esta humana, que tenía los ojos café, y el cabello alborotado, ya que Gesomon, se negaba a desaparecer del mundo real, sin embargo en su cabeza, donde el ataque de Taomon había llegado, se estaba agrietando, dejando ver una especie de material, negro, lo que indicaba, que Gesomon era un digimon creado a base de agujas de control.

Todo indicaba que la única manera de salvar a la gente que estaba allí, era eliminando al digimon, y fue así como Taomon repitió el ataque, de manera más intensa dando así el golpe de gracia.

Genzomon había sido destruido, sin que los niños elegidos que ya conocemos, pudieran hacer nada, solo fueron simples testigos, o más bien victimas del ataque del digimon recién muerto.

La vista de Yamato buscaba al digimon que había eliminado al Gesomon maligno, por suerte lo vio, dirigiéndose a la cima de el edificio 109 de Shibuya, y allí pudo ver la figura de ella, la chica que en un principio para el le había resultado ser un fastidio, y que ahora se transformaba lentamente en el centro de sus pensamientos.

Jun motomiya bajaba en brazos del digimon que había salvado la vida a Sora, y descendían de las alturas del edificio, y se acercaban al grupo de los niños elegidos.

Dejándose ver entre la niebla causado por el polvo de algunos derrumbes ocasionado por el ataque del digimon recién fallecido.

Las reacciones fueron variadas, Daisuke abrió su mandíbula hasta limites insospechados mientras sus ojos se volvían saltones, dándole un aspecto cómico, Iori Miyako, Hikari y Takeru, no fueron la excepción al quedarse atónitos, ante la presencia de la chica que venía con su digimon en forma de zorro, Mimi y Jyou, no estaban en tal estado de sorpresa, pero aún así les sorprendía el ver a una niña elegida y que además era hermana de Daisuke, Koishirou Taichi y Yamato, y sobre todo este ultimo, estaban prácticamente impactados, que no podían articular palabra alguna, no solos les sorprendía que Jun fuera una como ellos, si no que el nivel de poder de su digimon era incluso Superior a cualquiera de los digimons presentes en el lugar, en solo unos simples ataques de su digimon, Gesomon había sido no solo derrotado si no que también muerto.

El único que no parecía sorprenderse era Ken ichijouji, ya sabía que Jun era una como ellos, pero esta misma, le había pedido que no digiere nada eh incluso ambos habían quedado en fingir no conocerse por el dolor que significaba , tener que recordar la muerte de Osamu, que para ambos fue algo muy triste.

Y un poco más atrás de Jun y Taomon , venía corriendo Sora y su biyomon , que tampoco daban crédito a la revelación que daban sus ojos.

-_"Se supone que ustedes son los elegidos de la generación del 99, yo solo veo a un grupo de principiantes"-_Solo se refería a los 7 niños elegidos del 99 que estaban presentes.

-_"Oye, tampoco es para que seas tan arrogante"-_Critico Mimi.

Pero Jun no le tomo importancia a la pelirosa, para dirigirse a Daisuke su hermano, menor.

_-"Será mejor que vayas pronto a casa, tendremos una charla, no te preocupes no te voy a regañar"-_ordeno con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

Daisuke asintió dentro de lo que pudo en su estado de shock, con el mismo aspecto cómico anterior.

-_"Muchas gracias, Motomiya-san, por haber salvado mi vida"-_se apresuro a agradecer Sora dando una reverencia nerviosa a su aludida.

La respuesta que tubo de Jun, fue una muy arrogante-_"No te acostumbres al papel de la damisela en peligro, no tengo todo el tiempo para andar salvándote la vida"-_ este comentario iba también por que Jun ya había salvado a Sora en una ocasión anterior.

_-"Perdón, yo no quería causarte problemas"-_Se disculpo de manera tímida la portadora de la cresta del amor.

-"_Oye deja ya esa actitud arrogante con, Sora, esta muy bien que la hayas salvado, pero no veo la necesidad de ser arrogante con ella por eso!"-_Exclamo un enfadado Taichi.

Sora ante este acto no sabía si sentirse contenta, o triste, Taichi la había defendido, pero Jun estaba muy arrogante con ella, eso le dolía mucho, era un dolor semejante a lo que es un nudo en el músculo cardiaco.

El hecho de que Taichi defendiera a Sora, no paso desapercibido por Mimi y por Jun, para la primera era un claro indicio, de que el Moreno dueño del emblema del valor, aún permanecía en sus pensamientos, alguna esperanza de ser el héroe de Sora, en términos más resumidos, por la cabeza de Mimi paso el cruel pensamiento de una posibilidad que ella temía, el que Taichi aún estuviera enamorado de Sora, a pesar de tener una relación establecida con ella, y para la segunda chica, Jun motomiya, miro automáticamente de manera desafiante al moreno en cuestión, si bien ella había gatillado con su arrogancia la actitud del joven moreno, no dejaba de llamarle la atención , que el moreno hubiera actuado, cuando simplemente podría haberse quedado callado, cosa que no ocurrió, y una posible razón era que el estubiera interesado en Sora y por supuesto a Jun no le agradaba la ídea, por que sentía que ya tenía piedras en su cámino, un obstaculo, un estorbo.

Yamato Ishida, se aproximo a acallar un poco el ambiente que se volvía tenso, y con un comentario, amigable se acerco a Jun.

-_" Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado, de verdad sin tino se que habríamos hecho"-_dijo animadamente el joven con la clara intención de apasiguar el ambiente, pero, sin darce cuenta en Jun logro todo menos eso.

Si la mirada desafiante de Jun, era dirigida para Taichi, ahora se dirigía con furia a Yamato, el era el principal obstaculo de Jun, el si que era un estorbo una molestia.

Y así Yamato, pudo ver en esos ojos la misma mirada que le había brindado en la mañana la muchacha y nuevamente se preguntaba el por que.

_-"Vamonos Renamon"-_ordeno Jun a su digimon que ya había vuelto a su nivel cotidiano, y así desaparecieron.

Ken y Miyako tomaron el mismo cámino, mientras que Hikari, Takeru, y Iori, tomaron el mismo por donde se había ido anteriormente Daisuke, todos con sus respectivos digimons.

Taichi, Mimi, Jyou , y Koishirou tomaron la desición de acompañara los que recien se marchaban.

Y Finalmente Gabumon y Biyomon decidieron marcharce, se habían dado cuenta que Yamato y Sora necesitaban estar a solas para hablar.

Ya eran las 8 con 45 minutos de la tarde, y por eso el cielo, ya era oscuridad total, las calles destruidas de Shibuyas poco a poco, volvían a iluminarce, con las luces que habían sobrevivido a la destrucción de Gesomon, dando una luz tenue al lugar en donde el silencio reinaba, ya que los transeuntes brillaban por su ausencia, nadie quería estar en ese lugar, los transeuntes temían un nuevo ataque de algún mounstro o digimon, los unicos presentes eran Yamato y Sora.

Y el silencio seguía presente, hasta que la chica decidio hablar de una vez por todas.

-"_Yamato, creo que…lo mejor… es terminar con nuestra relación"-_ dijo pausadamente pero sin rastro de preocupación por la reacción del grupo, ya que estaba segura que a el no le dolería y estaba en lo correcto.

El silencio volvio a la escena de despedida, dandole un toque realista, no había música de fondo, ya que no había radio prendida cerca, solo el silencio era protagonista de el lugar, hasta que sus 2 antagonístas lo callaran, seguiría siendo así.

Y así Yamato, respondio a la desición de Sora.

-"_Muchas gracias, ya estaba esperando que tomaras esa desición, muchas gracias Sora"-_Dijo con una actirud tranquila, como era de esperarce.

-_"¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos en el suelo para hablar más comodamente?"-_ dijo en un tono un poco ironico, al ver que no había banca cerca, ya que estaban la mayoría destruidas.

-_"Pensaba que te habías enamorado de verdad de mí y es por eso que no quería hacerte daño Sora, por eso mismo, pense que nunca terminarías conmigo, y si yo lo hacía pensaba que a lo mejor te haría daño y no quería, despues de todo , para mí sigues siendo mi amiga"-_ Se sincero el rubio.

-"_Dime una cosa, Yamato…Tú tampoco lograste enamorarte de mí, y eso fue algo muy obvio, por eso mismo pense que no te molestaría cortar con esto, pero te haz equivocado, yo no me había enamorado de ti Yamato, yo aún…."- _Fue interrumpida ya que Yamato, termino la frase-"_Seguías enamorada de Taichi ¿verdad?-_ Pregunto Yamato.

En esta situación Sora, hubiece preferido negarlo, decirle la verdad, que en realidad ya no era Taichi, la razón, que se trataba de otra persona, pero algo en su interior, llamenlo "intuición femenina" decía que debía mentirle, que debía responder un "Si", a la pregunta de Yamato, pero no sabía ¿Por qué mentirle?, aún así dejo de darle paso a la duda para proceder con su mentira.

-"…_Sí"-_ Respondio finalmente la muchacha.

Yamato no se dio cuenta de que Sora le había mentido, creyo que ella se estaba sincerando, así que esto lo vio como una excelente oportunidad, para sincerarce también.

-_"¿Sabes?, puede que te extrañe, e incluso puede que te paresca algo gracioso, pero, en mi corazon hay otra persona"-_Confeso el rubio.

-_"¿A sí?,¿ me diras de quien se trata?"- _Dijo una muy alegre Sora.

Lo que Sora no sabía es que esta confeción de Yamato cambiaría mucho la relación establecida entre ellos 2, de Novios, no pasarían a simples amigos, tendría otro significado su amistad.

-_"Esta bien te lo diré, ya que tu también me haz dicho que aún continuas enamorada de Taichi, creo que como somos amigos yo tambien tengo que decirte de quien se trata la persona que me gusta, pero te lo dire con una condición, ¿Qué me ayudes a conquistarla? Y yo te ayudare también con Taichi"-_ Dijo alegremente y giñandole un ojo el rubio a la chica a lo que esta chica asintio entuciasmada, ya que en el fondo, no perdía las esperanzas, de ser la novia del moreno y tambien pensaba en que así podría olvidar a Jun, ya que en el fondo tambien pensaba en la posibilidad de que Jun solo se tratara de un capricho nostalgico, por su parecido con Taichi.

-_"Se trata de Jun Motomiya, ¿Puedes creerlo?, jaja, despues de lo mucho que la aleje de mí, cuando desaparecio, en un principio representaba un alivio, sin embargo su ausencia despues se me hacía muy insoportable,¿no te parece gracioso?"-_Preguntaba el ingenuo joven que estaba lejos de saber, que su confeción no le hacía nada de gracia a la chica al contrario, provoco que la chica corriera la cara para no mostrar que había dejado de sonreir por el impacto de la noticia, radicalmente esa amistad entre ellos revelaba su apellido, ahora esa amistad no se llamaba amistad solamente, se llamaba amistad rivalidad, así es Yamato ahora que no era su novio, y que era su amigo, también se transformaba sin querer en su rival, y lo peor de todo, es que Sora había asentido con entuciasmo anteriormente a que le ayudaría a conquistar a Jun, ya había firmado el contrato, sin saber la cruel concecuencia, pero el destino era irreversible, Sora ya había dicho una verdad a medias, que era lo mismo que una mentira, y estaba a punto de caer en su mentira, que era producto de su intuición femenina, y para que sus sentimientos de angustias pasaran desapercivido, sonrío, con esfuerzo, que la sonrisa se viera lo más real posible, y lo logor, para luego decirle a su amigo rival las palabras que este esperaba.

-_"Si Yamato, es muy gracioso, te deseo suerte"-_Esta ultima "te deseo suerte", era obvio por lomenos para ella que tenía un doble sentido, para el significaba un apoyo, pero para ella, un desafío.

A pesar de el silencio de la ciudad, y de la aparente ausencia de transeuntes, había alguien quien había escuchado toda la conversación , y que miraba a Yamato como un estorbo, sin embargo, no era Jun la que estaba presente, ya que ella hubiera actuado de otra forma al saber de que Yamato estaba enamorada de ella, era muy posible que hubiera usado eso en su fabor, pero No era Jun quien estaba allí, y lo que acababa de escuchar era todo menos faborable para su persona, pero lo que no imaginaba, era que esto tenía aún menos de faborable, para sí, ya que Sora no había revelado lo otro lo que realmente ponía en aprietos a esta persona que escuchaba esta conversación, no había planeado escucharla ni enterarce, esta persona hiba tras los pasos de Jun , pero había llegado tarde, y de la nada escucho el nombre de Jun Motomiya en los labios del rubio quien en ese presiso instante confesaba sus sentimientos que tenía con respecto a la mencionada.

-"_No voy a dejar que ese desgraciado se ponga en mi camino, no voy a dejar que el sea un estorbo para mis planes"-_Pensaba para si esta persona, que estaba claramente en posición de impedir que el rubio se acercara a Jun, la razón , esta persona amaba más que a nadie a Jun, era la única amiga que tenía y secretamente siempre la había amado pero nunca se lo había dicho, pero esta confeción del rubio, ponía en jacke su oportunidad con su mejor amiga.

-"_Tengo que hacer algo, antes de que este imbecil se me adelante"-_pensaba para si misma mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos y sacaba de su frente unos mechones de su cabello castaño-"_Como que me llamo Momoe Inoue, no lo permitiré"._

**Continuara.**

-


	3. Mi mejor amiga

Capitulo 3 Mi mejor amiga.Odaiba Domingo 9 de marzo 2003 11: 15 PM.

El cielo estaba despejado, era un día, lindo luminoso, estaba ideal para salir a pasear por las calles de Tokio, o al menos eso pensaba Jun Motomiya, ya había terminado con sus trabajos de la universidad, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, se había desvelado casi toda la semana y recién esa noche puedo dormir, se sentía realizada por ello, relajada, sin tan mal carácter como en los otros días, se sentía tan bien, que decidió hacer una llamada, si quería salir, podría hacerlo sola, sin embargo se sentía demasiado bien como para ser egoísta con su buen humor, ella era de las que le gustaba mostrar cuando estaban felices, y por fin tomo el teléfono que comenzó a marcar.

**Sonido de teléfono**

-"_Residencia Inoue ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?"-_ Se escucho una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-_"Soy Jun Motomiya, muy buenas tardes, se encontrara Momoe chan?"- _Pregunto de manera amable la compañera de Renamon.

-_"ahh Jun eres tu, hablas con su madre, dijo Momoe que iba para tu casa, salió hace 15 minutos, así que debe estar por llegar a tu casa"-_Dijo amablemente la señora Inoue.

-_"Muchas gracias señora que este bien, hasta luego"-_se despidió y corto el teléfono.

Sin más se fue a maquillar para salir y Momoe no tardo en llegar.

**Sonido de timbre **.

Jun se adelanto a abrir la puerta con calma, nada la apuraba, la abrió y se encontró con..

-_"Buenos días, ¿ se encontrara Daisuke?"-_ Dijo el recién llegado, de cabellos negro azulado y ojos felinos de color azules Ken ichijouji estaba parado en el lumbral de la puerta.

Jun suspira con decepción y pereza –"_ahh eres tú, Daisuke salió a comprar pero vuelve dentro de un rato, ¿Té quedas ahí o lo esperas?"-_Pregunto con un toque de pereza.

-"_Tu nunca cambiaras Jun, de todas maneras pasare y lo esperare y se te agradece tu hospitalidad"-_Dijo Ken ichijouji con un dejo de sarcasmo.

-"_Tu tampoco cambias, sigues siendo dulce con el resto y sarcástico conmigo, pero en fin ya no hay que fingir que no nos conocemos, sería algo bastante estúpido, deberíamos superarlo."-_ Dijo tomando un vaso llenándolo de gaseosa para servírselo a Ken.

-_"A eso mismo venía a hablar con Daisuke, venía a contarle la verdad, de que tu y yo nos conocemos desde muy pequeños, y que tu fuyó la mejor amiga de mi hermano. ¿No... té molesta?-_Pregunto con timidez el dueño del emblema de la amabilidad.

-_"Me da igual siempre y cuando le pidas que Por favor no me hable del tema, por que sabes perfectamente que me duele"- _Pidió con actitud dura pero melancólica, digna de una viuda de mal carácter.

-_"No hay problema Jun, sabes perfectamente que puedes confiar en mí, y por eso no quiero que estés triste, el pasado es pasado y tenemos que rescatar siempre los buenos momentos y de los malos aprender."-_sermoneo el chico a la adolescente.

La chica lo miro de reojo, si bien adiaba que le sermoneara un menor de edad, encontraba mucho sentido en sus palabras, y aun que también le desagradara que alguien menor que ella , tuviera la razón en esta situación , se resignaba a enojarse después de todo se trataba de Ken Ichijouji, y para ella le era imposible enojarse con el.

**Sonido de Timbre**

Jun se apresuro en silencio a abrir la puerta, para ver que en la puerta estaba su mejor amiga Momoe en el fin de la espera de que se le abriera la puerta.

-_"Jun Tengo que contarte algo muy importante"-_Dijo con actitud de urgencia la chica de anteojos y cabello liso castaño.

-_"¿Es muy urgente?"-_Pregunto con preocupación Jun.

Momoe noto en ese entonces que Ken estaba sentado en el sofá, y por la pregunta de Jun por la urgencia, dedujo que no estaba ni sus padres ni su hermano pequeño que solo se encontraba Jun y no podrían dejar a Ken a solas en aquella habitación, por cortesía hasta que llegara Daisuke que por deducción saco él por que estaba Ken ichijouji presente como esperando algo.

_-"Bueno un poco pero puedes esperar hasta que llegue tu hermano y así hablar a solas"-_Dijo con un deje de decepción.

-_"Esta Bien"-_finalizo Jun.

Finalmente Daisuke llego a casa, y junto con Ken se fueron al dormitorio del moreno a hablar.

Jun tomo las llaves algo de dinero y salió con Momoe a las afueras del departamento.

Jun estaba demasiado ansiosa, por la manera en que Momoe pidió hablar con demasiada urgencia.

_-"Escupe de una vez ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?"-_Pregunto Jun.

_-"Es sobre Yamato , el dijo que estabas loca y que eras una desagradable"-_Mintió la morena de anteojos a lo que Jun contesto –"¿_Eso es todo?"-_Contesto Jun , al parecer no le importo, aunque ignoraba que era una mentira de su amiga.

Momoe en su frustración por no haber conseguido lo que quería, decidió seguir mintiendo o más bien encolerizar a Jun en contra de Yamato ese era su principal objetivo para asegurarse de que Jun odiara a Yamato y así Yamato no tuviera ninguna posibilidad con su amiga.

-"_Se lo dijo a Sora!"-_Momoe no sabía por que dijo eso, supuso que el que el le hablara mal de ella a su "novia" avergonzaría a Jun y ella terminaría por odiar a Yamato sin embargo logro eso y algo más sin darse cuenta, si bien no le importaba que Yamato hablara mal de ella eso era un hecho sin embargo a Jun le molesto demasiado que fuera a Sora, podría Sora llevarse una mala impresión de ella, por supuesto Jun ignoraba que todo lo dicho por la morena se tratara de una mentira.

_-"Momoe, es mejor que te vayas a casa, tengo cosas que aclarar con ese rubio de pacotilla"-_Dijo con furia Jun mientras se iba corriendo a la estación de Odaiba.

Mientras Jun corría a sus espaldas Momoe estaba quieta, brindando esa sonrisa de triunfo, digna de un villano, que ve cuando alguien cae en sus redes.

**Shibuya 12:00 AM.**

Los edificios estaban siendo reconstruidos por miles de obreros, los transeúntes caminaban con temor por lo ocurrido hace unos días en aquel barrio, y por gracia al destino el metro funcionaba con normalidad, allí llegaba Jun Motomiya con la furia en la sangre y en los ojos, los transeúntes que la miraban le abrían un espacio para que pasara sin toparse con nadie era obvio que cualquier toponcito de transeúnte con ella, activaría su mal carácter y cualquiera podría ser victima de este.

Era un día hermoso, pero para Jun este había sido arruinado, y necesitaba venganza y dejar en claro que a Jun Motomiya nadie la ridiculiza.

En el 109 estaba allí tocando guitarra el dueño de la ira de Jun o más bien, por culpa de la mentira de Momoe él sería la victima de la ira de la chica que se robaba sus pensamientos.

Y allí estaba enfrente del con la mirada llena de rabia, y con las manos empuñadas, podría atacarlo por sorpresa pero eso es de cobardes, pensó para sí misma.

-_"Oye tu!!!"-_ Llamo la chica con un claro tono enfurecido al joven sentado en la banca.

Yamato reconoció la voz levanto su cabeza para asegurarse de que su intuición estaba en lo cierto, pero se dio cuenta de la rabia que hacía gala del rostro de la chica que lo llamaba..

Por supuesto Yamato estaba muy contento de verla pero no se podía mostrar vulnerable así que siguió con su actitud de siempre a con ella como la trataba antes de que ella desapareciera de su vida.

-"_¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, y por que me miras así?"-_Pregunto con falsa arrogancia el rubio.

Jun no pudo más, el se estaba haciendo el tonito con ella, y eso no lo iba a í que con agilidad se abalanzo sobre el no con la intención de abrazarle como lo haría antes, si no con una nueva y muy clara intención, golpearle pero con más agilidad Yamato tomo las muñecas de su atacante y fue tanta la fuerza con la que iba el cuerpo de Jun hacia el suyo que irremediablemente cayeron al suelo, por supuesto Yamato se aseguro del caer encima de ella.

-_"Me puedes decir ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES LO QUE TÉ PASA?"-_ Pregunto con enojo Yamato.

-"_Estaré Loca y tal vez sea desagradable como tu dices pero, no te dejare que lo divulgues como sé té de la gana ¿Te queda claro?"-_Dijo amenazante la chica que estaba de bajo del mientras forcejeaba para zafarse de el cuerpo que la aprisionaba entre el y el suelo.

-_"Pero yo nunca eh dicho eso"-_Respondió un tanto confundido Yamato.

-"_Se lo haz dicho a Sora"-_dijo Jun

-_"¿Ella te dijo que yo había dicho aquello?-_cuestiono Yamato.

-"_No, de todos modos no es algo que te importe ¿o si?-_estaba harta de que el se hiciera el tonto para ella..

-_"Quien te haya dicho eso estaba mintiendo, yo le dije otra cosa a Sora"-_Admitió por fin el rubio.

-_" Si es algo sobre mí puedes ir escupiéndolo ya!!"-_Ordeno Jun Motomiya.

Yamato volvió en sí y se dio cuenta que no podía llegar a decir lo que sentía por Jun en un momento como ese Jun estaba tan enojada que no se tomaría en serio la confesión y terminaría por golpearle por creer que el jugaba con ella.

Y en eso llega Sora que ve el espectáculo de cerca, y tímidamente dice..

-"_Lo siento, no sabía que estaban tan ocupados,... será mejor que me vaya"-_ salió corriendo del lugar, como si lo que hubiera visto no le hubiera agradado y por supuesto que no le agrado, ver a Yamato encima de Jun no le había hecho gracia y por supuesto no le dolía que su ex novio saliera o se insinuara con otras chicas , el detalle era que esa Chica era Jun , la nueva musa de su mente, la que le estaba robando el sueño de apoco , y no importaba que fuera mujer igual que ella, Sora al ver esta escena se había percatado de su verdadero sentimiento hacia Jun, Sora se había dado cuenta que estaba demasiado enamorada de Jun y tubo que apreciar esa escena para llegar a la conclusión final.

Por otro lado Jun quedo muy preocupada por la reacción de Sora, intento correr pero Yamato la detuvo, creyendo que lo que quería Sora era dejarlos a Solas con Jun.

Ambos se pararon sacudieron sus ropas con sus manos y fue allí cuando Yamato pregunto.

-"¿_Y quien te ah dicho esa mentira Jun?"-_ pregunto un ya calmado Ishida mientras tomaba su guitarra.

-_"Ya no importa"-_Dijo resignada Jun y con un aire melancólico, que no paso desapercibido para el rubio.

-"_¿Estas bien?"-_pregunto el con preocupación.

-"_Sí"-_Mintió ella, en el fondo le hubiese gustado corre tras Sora para explicarle que lo que había visto no significaba algo comprometedor, pero ya era muy tarde para esas cosas.

-_"¿Te parece si te hago compañía?"-_sugirió el rubio con timidez

-"_Haz lo que quieras"-_Dijo de manera neutra Jun sin llegar a la frialdad.

Y así la tarde avanzaba y Jun y Yamato hablaban de cosas sin sentido, de pensamientos filosóficos , de planes a futuros , de cosas triviales sin importancia.

Y la tarde se convertía en noche y así el tiempo pasaba hasta que se hizo tarde.

-_"Ya es hora de que vuelva a mi casa"-_Dijo de manera calmada Jun Motomiya

_-"Me gustaría acompañarte"-_se ofreció Yamato

-"_No te molestes"-_ dijo como una orden la chica.

-"_No es molestia_"-Dijo Yamato con la clara intención de que le dejara acompañarla.

-_"No te preocupes...adiós"-_se despidió Jun y se iba caminando lentamente con destino a la estación pero, no contaba con que Yamato, tomara de su brazo la atrajera a su cuerpo y la abrazara por la espalda, con tanta fuerza que Jun se estremeció por un momento y fue allí cuando el ..

-"_Me gustas"-_...Pronuncio al oído de la chica.

Para Jun esto fue una verdadera sorpresa, su corazón latía , pero, no estaba segura, después de todo a ella le había quedado claro que de quien estaba enamorada era de Sora y no de..¿podría haber revivido sentimientos del pasado acaso?, si era así estos se correspondían, la esperanza volvió a ella pero ya era tarde, y eso provocaba confusión en Jun, que de por si ya estaba desconcertada, nada daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos.

Se dio media vuelta para mirar a Yamato a los ojos, y para articular una oración que no pudo poner fin-"_Yo...yo...yo"-_la razón por la cual Jun no pudo concluir con lo que iba a decir fue por que su boca fue acallada por la boca de la persona que tenía en frente.

Respondió al beso, pero con duda, ya que no sabía si eso estaría bien o mal, se dejo llevar pero a medias.

Ellos no estaban solos alguien al borde de las lagrimas estaba viendo la escena, había fingido huir pero ahí estaba, a escasas cuadras de lo que acontecía frente a sus ojos, Sora Takenouchi perdía de un golpe la esperanza.

Continuara

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!! Perdón por no haber continuado antes pero es que tengo miles de trabajos que hacer y el tiempo se me hace escaso , pero al fin el capitulo 3 esta aquí, y aviso que las cosas se pondrán aún más complicadas. Y de antemano decir que los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Y pedir que por favor si pasais a leer esto escríbanme un kenyako bonito y avanzaré *o* besos Jun the phantom!!.**


End file.
